


Forgettable

by LifeIsNotEasy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Memory Loss, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Slow Build, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsNotEasy/pseuds/LifeIsNotEasy
Summary: After the Invasion of New York was over and Loki was handed over to Asgard for judgement, Tony thought life couldn't get any better. But little did he know that fates has something else planned for him.





	Forgettable

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank aprilmalliak for betaing this story. It been a while since I posted a story, sorry for that I've been really busy with life and whatnot. This will be a multiple chapter fic, I'm not sure how long it will be as I am doing it as I go. I hope everyone will enjoy it and please let me know your thought on it. So comment below and I'll will make to reply back. 
> 
> P.S: As I add more chapters there may be more tags added.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about . . ." Loki muttered indifferently, with a mock salute to Odin. 

"Do you not truly feel the gravitation of your crimes? Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death!" Odin exclaimed, jabbing his finger at Loki.

"I traveled down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God, just like you," Loki replied, infuriated, glaring at Odin.

"We are not gods! We're born, we live, we perish, just as humans do." Odin shot back.

"I did this for you!” Loki shouted, steaming. Why couldn't Odin understand that it was all for him, for his approval?

"And all this because Loki seeks a throne," Odin said, with a wave of his hand.

"It is my birthright," Loki said with a bitter tone. He deserved to sit on the throne, to rule. Yes, it was his birthright. When he'd found out that he was King Laufey's son, he’d felt deceived, pained, and furious. He’d done what he’d done out of anger, but for him to be humiliated like this in front of the people of Asgard was revolting.

"Your birthright was to die as a child! Cast out on a frozen rock! If I hadn't taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me!" Odin yelled, standing up from his throne.

"Father!” Thor shouted, bewildered.

"Then you should have left me to die!" Loki spat resentfully. "Then none of this would've happened, but you just couldn't let a chance to restrain the Frost Giants slip from your hands."

"Loki," The All-Father began, ignoring what Loki had just said. He glanced down at his adoptive son. "As your punishment, you'll spend 15 years in the hands of The Chitauri for your punishment. After the 15 years . . ."

"Father! " Thor shouted in shock. He knew that Loki had been controlled by The Chitauri, he'd seen the video from the file in the Man of Iron's computer, but to give him to The Chitauri for something he had no power over, was going too far. "I understand the gravity of what Loki has done wrong, but he was under the compulsion of The Chitauri!"

Loki looked at his mother, Frigga and noticed in her eyes that she accepted that he hadn't been in his right mind, but there was nothing she could do to save him. Even if she did try, Odin listens to no one.

"Thor, I know you still see good in your brother, but he is a Liesmith. He is Loki the silver tongue." Odin advised, looking from Loki to Thor. "My word is law, Thor, what I say goes, and I say that this is Loki's punishment."

"But..."

"Thor, silence." Odin ordered, glaring him into submission.

"Very well, Father," Thor responded, a nonplussed look on his face, but his eyes were full of sadness for what his brother was about to endure in the hands of the Chitauri.

"So once again I'm used as a bargaining chip to stop your war," Loki sneered, eyes flashing with anger. "You are no King, nor are you a father."

"Brother," Thor said reproachfully.

"Oh quiet, Thor, I'm not your brother. I never was," Loki spat, turning his glare to Thor. "And I never was his son, I was just a bargaining chip to him."

"Silence! " Odin's bellow echoed throughout the room. "Loki you will accept this punishment, you've no option but to."

Loki never felt more enraged than he did right then when two Asgardian guards came towards him to take him away to the Chitauri, the very enemy he feared of going back to. The Asgardian guard pulled on the chain to his handcuffs that kept his power at bay. They started toward the Bifrost Bridge, Thor following along with them, sneaking a glance at his brother. "Thor if you have something to say then say it. Don't just stand there dwindling about." Loki snarled, without turning around.

"Loki . . . I-" Thor didn't know what to say; everything was happening too fast. "If I could stop this from happening I would. No, I will try to get Father to see that this is not the way, I promise you, brother, I will, I-"

"Don't." Loki said wearily, the emotions finally showing on his face. He was frightened, his hands were trembling, and he tried to will it to stop. He had never been more defenseless in his life. "It will fall on empty ears, and you will only make the All-father despise me more."

Loki understood that Thor wanted to help him, but there was no changing Odin's judgment about something once he fixed his mind upon it. Loki knew from their childhood that Thor had assumed that they would be sharing their adulthood together, fighting invaders, protecting their home, and enjoying time with their family and friends, but he'd thought wrong. Loki always loved his brother, even if he held it in and pretended he didn't. He wasn't used to expressing it the right way.  As they finally neared the Bifrost, Loki watched as his brother told Heimdall to open the Bifrost to let The Chitauri pass through to take him away. As soon as the Bifrost opened, Loki put on a blank face as the Chitauri took him away from the home that turned him into what he was now. Walking through the Bifrost, Loki held his head high and exhaled, "Godspeed, Brother."

 

*

Tony was in his tower with the other Avengers when a strike of lightning flashed outside, accompanied by a boom of thunder, signaling Thor's arrival from Asgard. It had been two months since he'd last seen Thor after the attack of the Chitauri, and Loki. Tony could tell that everyone was waiting for the report about what happened to Loki when they had given him over to Thor to take back to Asgard for his judgment.  The room was silent when Thor exited the elevator, walked over to them, and sat down in the nearest empty chair with a dejected look on his face.

"Thor, what happ..." Steve began to ask, but was prevented by Thor shaking his head.

"I only arrived to tell you all the result of my brother wrongs that he had committed, and then I shall proceed back to Asgard. My brother's punishment is something I don't approve of," Thor started.

"He deserves whatever sentence he got, after what he did. " Tony interrupted, Clint nodding in agreement.

"Man of Iron!" Thor roared, standing up in outrage. "Hold your tongue, do not speak of something you know nothing of."

"Do you know how many our people died because of the invasion? Because of his daddy issue, husbands, wives, children died because he couldn't stand that his own father didn't have acceptance of him."

Tony shrugged his shoulder like he didn't really care about what was going to happen to Loki, and that was the last straw for Thor. With a roar, he sprinted towards Tony and punched him in his face.

Tony sailed across the room from the blow and moaned as he landed. Tony sat up and rubbed his jaw, groaning when he saw blood. "Fuck, Thor! What the heck?" Tony snarled, scowling at Thor in irritation. "Was that fucking necessary?"

Steve stood up and stepped in front of Thor when he made another move towards Tony. "Let's all calm down, and just listen to what Loki's punishment is. Thor, sit back down." Steve demanded, placing a palm on Thor's chest to stop him. "Tony, if you have something bad to say about Loki, keep it to yourself. "

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get punched in the freaking mouth," Tony muttered, grimacing as he spoke. "Whatever, I'll be quiet if it makes Point-Break feel better."

Thor grumbled from where he was standing. Steve sighed as he walked over to Tony and helped him up. "As I was saying, Father concluded that my brother's punishment is to be in the hands of the Chitauri for 15 years," Thor snapped, running his finger through his hair. "I begged for the All-Father to give him a different punishment because he was controlled by the Chitauri."

"Why didn't he believe you?" Bruce interjected.

"Because Loki is a Lie-smith, Loki the Silver-tongue, that was his judgment. He declined to believe that Loki was not in control of his mind." Thor explained, staring at Bruce.

"Even if he was under compulsion." Clint seethed, defensive. "It doesn't change my mind about him, not after everything he put me through."

"You didn't see his face. He looked so frightened; his hands were trembling.  You don't understand because you weren't there." Thor muttered hopelessly, palming his face. "I wish I could've gone against my father's order and saved Loki from the punishment, but I..."

Tony watched as Thor gasped on his own words. He had known that Loki was being controlled as he was the one to tell Thor about it, but seeing Thor like this, showing his weakness, reminded him of how he was when he was captured by his attackers and he felt - vulnerable and helpless. It made him feel slightly sympathetic towards Loki.

The whole room was hushed after what Thor said; nobody knew what to say without provoking the God any further. "Is there anything we can do?" Natasha finally spoke through the silence.

"No," Thor whispered, eyes fixated on the floor. "For we are too late, he is already in the hands of the Chituari."

"Say, Point-Break, you wouldn't mind getting me the set of handcuffs that sealed off Loki powers?" Tony requested. He silently cursed his mouth, he needed to learn when it was the appropriate time to speak and when not to. But it was beginning to feel like they were attending a funeral here. He was not the one to comfort people, seeing as he didn't know how to. The only thing he could do was say what was on his mind.

"I'll get it for you, Man of Iron," Thor declared, scowling at Tony. "I am wanted back in Asgard. I'll be back with the handcuffs you've requested for." Tony watched as Thor stood up and began shuffling towards the elevator so he could take to the rooftop, nodding his good-byes to the other Avengers.

"Bye," Tony replied, already ordering Jarvis to set up the lab for the handcuffs. Thor growled, without turning around and kept walking towards the elevator, pushing the up button hard. "Hey! You break, you buy!" Tony yelled as Thor walked into the elevator after it opened. "And that's not a pretty look on your face!" Tony laughed at Thor's annoyed look before the elevator door closed and Thor disappeared.  Tony turned back to notice everyone glaring at him in annoyance.

"What?" Tony questioned, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, come on. It's hilarious."

"Do I really have to remind you that he's a God and you're just a man in a suit, Tony?" Bruce asked, shaking his head at him. "He could kill you without a second thought."

"Yeah, and then you would Hulk out and avenge little old me," Tony replied, smirking at Bruce.

"If Hulk wanted to," Bruce stated, laughing. Everyone else started laughing too, immediately forgetting about Loki for the moment.

 

*

 

**Twelve years later.**

 

Loki was sprawled silently on his side on the cool cement ground. His life was momentarily full of misery, cold, and embarrassment. He frequently hoped he could revert to his Jotun form for more than one purpose, but for now, he would have welcomed its resistance to the cold. He had, long ago, become accustomed to the dark, relying on the blue radiance of the room window. Oh, how he craved for his punishment to be having his mouth sewn shut for nine years again rather than to be here. 

The only comfort he was able to gain was from thoughts of his brother and his mother Frigga. The only reason they comforted him was that they were the only one who believed when he said that he was controlled against his will, and for that Loki was appreciative to have Thor as a brother and Frigga as a mother.

The torture took place every couple of days, providing him two days to heal and eat the rubbish they called food. Then it was agony all over again. How long has he been here? He wondered. It felt almost like decades, but he speculated it had only been a few years. A few torturous years of the most unbearable kind of cruelty.

His back hurt from the whips and the cuts they put there, his chest and his arms throbbed from the hot metal they thrust into his skin branding him as theirs. But the worst of all, was . . . Thanos. The way he looked at him like he was a prize meant to be broken, and the sneer that he gave whenever Loki was whipped. With every torture, Loki can see Thanos never doing anything but ogle him with those hungry red eyes, and that vicious grin on his face.

How would he endure this? He sometimes wondered to himself. This was worse than Odin murdering his children in front of him.

There were times that Loki wished that Thanos wouldn't be there when he was tortured, because it brought back memories of the last time he was in the hand of Thanos. He didn't want to remember it, he felt so disgusted with himself and ashamed that he let his emotion show, that he revealed his weak side. The guards were the same, except when the torment began they used that time to also touch him in a way he never wanted to be touched. He felt anxiety when he presumed that they were going to rape him, but they didn't, and for that Loki was relieved.

He blamed Odin for this, this suffering that he kept encountering. Oh, how he wished he could go back to when Odin was still in his deep sleep. He could've had his father kill Odin before he killed his father; it would have been like killing two birds with one stone.

_ He didn't want to be here _ , was the only thing that ran through Loki's mind every single day.

_ He didn't want to be here anymore _ .

Loki had a plan, it was a foolish plan, but it was the only thing he could come up with, he was simply waiting for the right time to set things in motion. The handcuffs that the Chitauri secured on him had weakened, and Loki could feel some of his power coming back slowly during the twelve years, little by little he was able to conserve it instead of healing himself and he finally had enough to use it to escape this dreadful place.

 

**BAM!**

 

Loki started as his cage door slid open and he realized, the moment couldn't come any sooner.  _ This is it _ , Loki thought to himself as two Chitauri guards reached inside to grab him.  _ Now _ ! Loki slipped out of the guards' hold and used a little of his magic to break the seal on the handcuffs and whirl about to attack the guards.

"So, you think you can escape?" The Chitauri hissed, lunging forth to punch Loki, but Loki ducked his punch and aimed a kick to the Chitauri's stomach, turning his back to the other guard. Watching as the Chitauri guard fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, Loki turned around to the other guard but was struck by a hit to the head.

Loki slumped to the ground dazed but still conscious, getting up unsteadily. He can feel blood trickling from the cut on his head. Rubbing away the blood that was getting in his eyes, Loki muttered wordless incantation that left both guards paralyzed. Then Loki apparated himself to the only place he could think of -- Stark tower. Sensing himself falling, Loki looked down to see that he was in the sky above the tower. His magic had run out and could only apparate him above the tower but not on the roof.

Loki's vision was starting to go black from the hit he'd taken to the head. He attempted to stay awake, but he couldn't and ultimately closed his eyes, unconscious, but not without a final thought

_ At last, I'm free. _

 

*

**_Midgard_ **

 

Tony couldn't hide his happiness when he'd finally completed the final piece to the handcuffs. It was a good thing that he'd gotten all the information about them before Thor had returned to deliver them back to Asgard.

Tony needed to test it out, but he had no way to do it since Thor was back on Asgard. Tony sighed and put down the wrench, getting up as he stretched his back, before leaving the lab.

"Sir." Tony's A.I, Jarvis' voice sounded through the hallway.

"What is it, Jarvis?" Tony asked, heading toward the elevator.

"Sir, I received a magic signature of Loki above your tower. He seems to be unconscious and dropping at a rapid speed." Jarvis informed Tony.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Tony muttered, rolling his eyes. Like he was going to save Loki from falling to his death. Everybody would probably be happy with the God dead anyway. And he’d just ordered pizza, getting ready to sit down.

"Sir, at the rate Loki is progressing with a force shield around him, he will create a hole that is 39 meters wide, potentially killing 15 people, not to mention that Loki himself will surely die from the collision. Can you live with that on your conscience?" Jarvis countered.

"Dammit! Jarvis." Tony barked at his A.I, frowning. "I'm going to run to the roof; send the suit as soon as I'm up there and then call Bruce and direct him to meet me in my room once I bring Loki down."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis answered.

"And also tell him to bring a first aid kit," Tony added. Tony went back to his lab to grabs the handcuffs off the table and shoved them in his pocket. He left the lab to run to the rooftop. Tony saw his suit coming towards him. He waited until the suit assembled on him and then as soon as it was finished, he ordered Jarvis to locate Loki and how much distance he still had to fall.

"Sir, he is increasing momentum; you are 2 miles off. If you go 198 mph you will be able to catch up with him," Jarvis informed him calmly.

Tony nodded his head even though Jarvis couldn't see it and flew in Loki's direction. As he approached close enough to Loki, he glanced down. He could see a crowd of people pointing and gazing at Loki. Tony seized Loki by his waist as soon as he caught up with him and began heading back towards his tower. Descending on the roof, Tony stepped out of his suit and ordered Jarvis to send it back to the lab. Tony took the stairs down to his floor carrying Loki, and saw Bruce waiting for him with a first aid kit. He nodded his head in the direction of his bedroom, signaling Bruce to follow him.

"What happened? " Bruce asked, holding the door to the bedroom open. He shut the bedroom door after Tony, who had walked in with Loki in his arms. He watched as Tony layed Loki on his bed.

"Don't know. Jarvis alerted me of Loki's magic signature and basically, guilt tripped me into rescuing him." Tony shrugged, glancing down at Loki. "Hey, can you give him a quick check over?"

"I will, but what if he uses his magic?" Bruce asked worriedly, opening the first aid kit on the bed next to Loki.

"Oh yeah!" Tony exclaimed, reaching inside his pocket pulling the pair of handcuffs. "We'll just put these on him. I'm not sure it'll work, but hey I'm Tony Stark, world-wide genius. Everything I create works . . . almost."

Tony placed the handcuffs onto Loki's wrists and stepped back to let Bruce do his work.

"Everything, except your relationships," Bruce muttered, rolling his eyes, as he examined Loki. "He has various cuts on his chest. He appears to be suffering from a concussion from a blow to the head." Tony winced as Bruce identified all the injuries Loki had suffered at the hands of The Chituari.

Tony touched the arc reactor and remembered when he had been critically wounded by one of his own missiles. When he was captured and confined in a cave by the terrorist group the Ten Rings, and Yinsen, had saved him by creating an electromagnet to keep the shrapnel shards that injured him from reaching his heart and killing him.

"Tony!"

Tony snapped out of his daze and looked at Bruce, to see a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok? " Bruce asked, checking on him before he went back to cleaning Loki injuries. When he got the affirmative he said, "I need you to help me turn him over."

"Yeah," Tony answered, dazed. Tony and Bruce turned Loki over to see the identical wounds on his back. Tony knew that Loki was somewhat evil, but he felt regret for the bad things that the God had clearly gone through. Loki didn't deserve this. Nobody did.

Bruce cleaned Loki's back and then asked Tony to hold Loki's upper body up, so he could bandage it. "Ok, the cuts on his body will heal, but they will scar," Bruce said, packing up his kit. "Since he is a God, his concussion should heal in approximately an hour. It seems like he used up all his magic just to get here, So I am not sure when he will regain consciousness."

"Thanks, Bruce." Tony said as he layed Loki back down."So..."

"Sir, Steve Rogers is here and asking for you. Should I tell him to wait for you in the living room or remain where he is?" Jarvis interrupted.

"Shit, tell him to wait in the living room, we're on our way there," Tony said, before turning to Bruce. "We need to keep this between us, because there no way in hell I am letting S.H.I.E.L.D take him, just so that he has to go through the same situation again."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis answered.

"Okay, if you guarantee me that you will to not get too attached to him. You need to remember that he has escaped from the Chituari, they will come looking for him, you will have to let him go one way or another," Bruce told him, walking to leave the room.

"I won't," Tony promised, following behind him.

 

* 

"Hey, Spangles, what brings you to my humble abode?" Tony asked, strolling into the living room after Bruce. He went to the bar and took out a bottle of whiskey and shot glass to pour himself a shot. "Did Fury send you?"

"Yes, since you two weren't answering your phone, I chose to come in person to tell you that Fury has a mission for us. The meeting is tomorrow to discuss the plan," Steve informed Tony and Bruce. "The organization Hydra is manufacturing a nuclear missile. The target remains unknown, but it seems that Victor Von Doom is operating with them on it."

"Victor Von Doom is working with Hydra? Since when?" Bruce asked, taking a seat in the chair.

"Two days ago, Natasha was sent there for a stakeout and spotted Victor Von Doom meeting up with Dr. List at the Hydra base located in Russia," Steve answered, crossing his arms.

"So, we all we have to do is disable it? That sounds a little too simple," Tony questioned doubtfully. "Do you not think that maybe it's a trap?"

"I've got to say, I’m kinda with Tony on this, it does seem questionable." Bruce agreed.

"No, it doesn't seem that way to me, but I'll let Fury know your thoughts on it," Steve said. "But yes, you and Bruce will disable the missile, while Clint, Natasha and I guard your backs." Steve said, nodding his head. "We are hoping for Thor to be back before we depart for the mission though."

"Thor won't be coming back for the moment, he claims that he has some princely duty he has to do on Asgard before he can return." Tony recalled Thor telling him this when he'd come back for the handcuffs he'd given him.

"Sir, your pizza is here, he is coming up the elevator." Jarvis' voice rang out in the middle of their conversation. Tony stood up to meet the pizza guy at the elevator.

"$22.94," The pizza guy said, holding out the boxes of pizzas.

Tony handed the guy the money and took the pizza boxes, telling the guy to keep the extra cash as a tip. Walking back into the kitchen, Tony noticed that Bruce already gotten the plates out. He placed the pizza boxes on the table, opening them.

"Ah, the sweet smell of pizza." Tony moaned as he grabbed four slices of meat lover pizzas and set it on his plates. "Heart attack here I come.  I ordered them a few minutes before you came."

"Hey, does anyone want to watch a movie?" Tony mumbled later, through a mouth stuffed with food. "I don't really want to discuss the mission right now. We can save that for the meeting tomorrow."

"Sure, why not." Bruce agreed, picking up his plate and heading towards the couch in the living. "I don't have anything better to do with my time."

"I'm sorry, but I have to refuse. Thanks for the invite though, Tony," Steve declined, before heading toward the elevator to leave. "Have a good night."

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the other edge of the couch,starting the movie while enjoying his pizza. During the whole movie, his thoughts kept swaying toward the Loki in his bedroom.

 

*

 

_ “You think they will welcome you with open arms?"  _ A sinister voice whispered through Loki's mind _. "You are greatly mistaken; you can't escape me, I will always find you Loki, even in death." _

Loki woke up, screaming and terrified. He could still hear the voice hissing in his head, and gripped the blanket covering him tightly in his hand. He panted harshly, trying to get the voice out of his head. With wild eyes, he glanced around the room he was in and noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room. This was not his home, where in the world was he? He got out of the bed and walked toward the enormous windows to stare at the view. Dazzling blues, greens, and yellows, the light’s radiance almost blinding him. It was artistic, he appreciated that, but it was not Asgard. He turned away from the view and scrutinized the room he was in. It was a spacious room, not like his at Asgard, but it was good enough for his taste.

He didn't want to stay in this foreign place for longer than he had to. He raised his hand to do an enchantment only to realize that his magic had been suspended by the silver-plated pair of handcuffs that were clasped around his wrists. Was he a prisoner? What had he done to justify this? He pulled at the chain connecting the handcuffs, trying to break them, but it held strong.

"That won't accomplish anything, you know." A voice spoke from behind him, startled him. He turned towards the voice and noticed a bearded man leaning against the door to the room that he was in.

"Who in the norms are you?" Loki sneered from his spot, glaring at the man. He watched as the man face morphed into shock.

"Ah, Fuck," the man murmured, his eyes going wide.

 


End file.
